feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Feed The Beast Wiki:IndustrialCraft2
IndustrialCraft2 is one of the biggest, deepest, and most complex mods in the FTB pack. Developed by Alblaka and his IC2 team, IndustrialCraft2 adds dozens of new ways to play Minecraft. Whether you are building Macerators and Compressors to boost the efficiency of your gathered resources, making new power tools to speed up your resource collection, setting up advanced agricultural systems, or even building an invincible suit of Quantum Armor (provided the power charge won't run out), IndustrialCraft2 has something you can enjoy. Of course, where would all of this awesome stuff be without something to power it with? IC2 adds many ways to generate EU (energy units) for your machines, tools, and armor, ranging from the simple fuel-powered Generator all the way to the complex Nuclear Reactor! Managing all these new items can be overwhelming at first, but that's why we are working on this Wikia, to make things easier to understand for everyone. In the meantime, if you can't find an answer here, why not take a look at the official IndustrialCraft2 Wiki? Armor Bronze Armor *Bronze Helmet *Bronze Chestplate *Bronze Leggings *Bronze Boots Environmental Armor *Scuba Helmet *Hazmat Suit *Hazmat Suit Leggings *Rubber Boots Nano Armor *Nano Helmet *Nano Chestplate *Nano Leggings *Nano Boots Quantum Armor *Quantum Helmet *Quantum Chestplate *Quantum Leggings *Quantum Boots Utility Armor *Solar Helmet *Composite Armor Vest *BatPack *LapPack *CFPack *Jetpack *Electric Jetpack *Static Boots *GraviChest Energy Management Cables *Tin Cable *Copper Cable *Gold Cable *Glass Fibre Cable *HV Cable *Detector Cable *Splitter Cable Energy Storage *BatBox *MFE Unit *MFS Unit *Energy Crystal *Lapotron Crystal *Single-Use Battery *RE Battery *Electrolyzed Water Cell Transformers *LV Transformer *MV Transformer *HV Transformer Machines Machine Components *Machine Block *Advanced Machine Block *Electronic Circuit *Advanced Circuit *Nuclear Reactor Components **Reactor Chamber **Coolant Cell **Integrated Reactor Plating **Integrated Heat Disperser **Uranium Cell **Near-Depleted Uranium Cell **Depleted Isotope Cell **Re-Enriched Uranium Cell :: IndustrialCraft Reactor Planner :: IndustrialCraft Reactor Planner for Older IndustrialCraft *Machine Upgrade Components **Energy Storage Upgrade **Overclocker Upgrade **Transformer Upgrade Gatherers *Miner *Pump Generators *Generator *Solar Panel *Wind Mill *Water Mill *Geothermal Generator *Nuclear Reactor Processors *Canning Machine *Compressor *Singularity Compressor *Extractor *Centrifuge Extractor *Iron Furnace *Electric Furnace *Induction Furnace *Macerator *Rotary Macerator *Mass Fabricator *Recycler Utility *Charging Bench *Electrolyzer *Luminator *Crop-Matron *Magnetizer *Teleporter *Personal Safe *Trade-O-Mat *Tesla Coil *Terraformer Resources Agriculture *Crops *Fertilizer *Grin Powder *Weed-EX *Hydration Cell *Coffee *Hops *Booze Barrel Building Materials *Construction Foam *CF Pellet *Rubber Sheet *Iron Fence *Scaffold *Iron Scaffold *Reinforced Stone *Reinforced Glass *Reinforced Door Destruction *Dynamite *Sticky Dynamite *Industrial TNT Fuel *Fuel Can *Plantball *Compressed Plantball *Bio Cell *Biofuel Cell *Hydrated Coal Dust *Compressed Hydrated Coalclump *Hydrated Coal Cell *Coalfuel Cell Raw Materials *Sticky Resin *Rubber Sapling *Rubber Wood *Copper Ore *Tin Ore *Uranium Ore *Iridium Ore *Ore Dust *Empty Cell *Water Cell *Lava Cell *Seed Bag *UU-Matter Refined Materials *Rubber *Bronze Ingot *Bronze Block *Copper Ingot *Copper Block *Tin Ingot *Tin Block *Refined Iron Ingot *Refined Uranium *Uranium Block *Raw Carbon Fibers *Raw Carbon Mesh *Carbon Plate *Mixed Metal Ingot *Advanced Alloy *Iridium Plate *Coal Ball *Compressed Coal Ball *Coal Chunk *Industrial Diamond *Scrap *Scrap Box Tools Bronze Tools *Bronze Axe *Bronze Hoe *Bronze Pickaxe *Bronze Shovel *Bronze Sword Powered Tools *Chainsaw *Mining Drill *Diamond Drill *Electric Treetap *Electric Wrench *Mining Laser *Nano Saber *OD Scanner *OV Scanner Transmitters *Frequency Transmitter *Dynamite Remote Utility Tools *Treetap *Wrench *CF Sprayer *Insulation Cutter *EU Reader *Painter *Toolbox Problems Currently, there is a problem where CodeChickenCore and Minecraft Forge cannot read the IC2 Jar file, so Feed The Beast can't start up when you use Beta Pack A. You can fix this problem by using the Magic World pack INSTEAD of Beta Pack A. Category:IndustrialCraft 2 Category:Mods Category:Direwolf20 Mod Pack Category:Mindcrack Modpack Category:Feed The Beast Beta Pack A